


Promise

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, He's not Alpha yet, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Season 3a, alpha!Scott, beta!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott sneaks into his house after leaving with Deucalion at the hospital. He hopes Isaac- or anyone else- isn't home. But apparently nothing is going his way tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

  Scott quietly pushed his room window up and crawled in quietly. He hoped that no one was there and that he could slip in, grab what he needed, and slip out without being seen.

That was a shit plan.

  As soon as his feet touched the floor he was hit in the face. He stumbled back in surprise and held back a growl as he grabbed his attacker’s wrist.

  “What the hell!” He hissed. “Isaac?” Isaac stood before Scott, seething. His eyes were filled with so much hurt and anger that Scott was taken aback because it was directed at him.

  “ _What the hell_! That’s all you have to say? You fucking disappeared with Deucalion and all you have to say is what the hell!” Isaac yelled. “I fucking waited for you. I put everyone else in danger for  **you**!” 

  “I’m sorry. I didn’t think-.” Scott began.

  “Didn’t think what! Didn’t think I’d find out what a coward you are! You’re a fucking hypocrite Scott!” Isaac interrupted.

  “I’m a hypocrite! What the hell was I suppose to do Isaac?” Scott shouted.

  “Come back to us! I had to hear from Stiles, Scott, from _Stiles_  that you ran away with your tail between your legs! You should have came with us, with me. We could figure this out without Deucalion’s help, but you fucking sold your soul to the got damn devil!”

  “I didn’t run away! I’m seventeen Isaac, I’m not supposed to have to deal with this! None of us are! I didn’t have any other choice, I don’t know what I’m doing! People are dying because of us, innocent people are dying because we’re Werewolves! Deucalion has a chance of beating The Darach, if I have to work with him so be it. This is my mother Isaac,  **my mother** , I would do anything for her. Sheriff Stilinski is the only family Stiles has left. If he can stop her then I have to try and help.”

  “You can’t save everyone Scott! What if you die? What if you still can’t beat The Darach? What if Deucalion double crosses you?”

  “Then I know I tried my hardest and I died protecting you. They won’t hurt you after that, they’ll leave.”

  “You don’t know that Scott. Not everyone has the purest of hearts like you. I don’t want you to die protecting me, I want you to live a fucking long life by my side! You put your life on the line to save people who don’t deserve it and risk yourself. You’re suppose to be the Alpha, Alpha’s are smarter than that! I trusted you and look where it’s gotten me! My best friends are gone and now you want to sacrifice yourself because you can’t be a good Alpha!” Scott whimpered and curled up into himself. Isaac’s words were like a blow to his heart. “Scott?” Isaac asked in concern.

  “You’re right, you’re always right.” Scott whispered. “I’m just a kid Isaac. I don’t know what to do. People are expecting me to lead them and I- I can’t. I can’t protect them, I can’t lead them, I can’t do anything. I’m a terrible Alpha- I don’t even  _want_ to be Alpha. I don’t want to be a Werewolf, I don’t want to put my family and friends and innocent people in danger. You shouldn’t have trusted me. You- you shouldn’t have listened to me, followed me. I put you in danger, I can’t let you get hurt Isaac. I can’t… I can’t-.” A sob escaped Scott’s mouth. Isaac watched the boy he adored crumble. And it was all his fault.

  “No, no Scott.” Isaac said as he shook his head. He pulled Scott into his lap and hugged him tight. “I didn’t mean it, I was just angry. You’re a good Alpha. I trust you with my life, you’ll figure something out.”

  “Y-you did mean it and you’re right. If you get hurt, if- if you die because I was an idiot and tried to save everyone then- then…” Scott cried.

  “Shh Baby, shh. Don’t think about it, don’t think about any of it.” Isaac whispered. He held the crying boy for a while before a howl sounded and Scott rose from his spot in Isaac’s lap and headed for the window. “Just promise you’ll come back to me alive- or I’ll kick your ass.” Scott laughed.

   ”I promise.” He spoke. Isaac kissed his forehead and watched him run into the darkness.


End file.
